epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Shot
equipped.]] Double Shot is a weapon-elemental skill available for Lance in . Description A brief animation shows Lance load two bullets into his currently equipped weapon, then firing both shots at a targeted Foe. From EBF4 onwards, if the foe gets killed by the first shot, the second shot will be aimed at a different foe. Double Shot is essentially a more powerful version of Lance's normal attack much like Snipe, dealing respectable damage and hitting twice, meaning it is useful for ensuring status effects land. Furthermore, due to the re-targeting abilities of Double Shot, if the first blow kills the target the next will aim at someone else (EBF4 and later; post-Battle Mountain Update for EBF4). That said, Lance is typically not meant for physical damage and so using Double Shot may be seen as a waste of MP. In EBF5 this is no longer an issue with the removal of MP and the lack of Cooldown on Double Shot, meaning Lance can spam it endlessly in lieu of using a normal attack. The re-targeting feature is particularly useful when farming foes that can spawn others (such as the Yellow Wasp). Foe Users Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Dark Lance Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Lancelot Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Double Shot is one of Lance's default skills. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |StatusChance = (100%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |lvl1power = 40/2 |lvl1MP = 6 |lvl1AP = N/A |lvl2power = 60/2 |lvl2MP = 10 |lvl2AP = 150 |lvl3power = 100/2 |lvl3MP = 14 |lvl3AP = 500 |note = Has 70% chance to trigger bonus skill at 80% of host skill's base power.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Lance already has the skill at level 2 when he joins the party in Crystal Caverns. Since the Battle Mountain update, Double Shot (as well as Unload) will target another enemy in the wave if the initial target is eliminated. This makes it useful for farming Yellow Wasps and the like. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |StatusChance = (85%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |lvl1power = N/A |lvl1MP = N/A |lvl1AP = N/A |lvl2power = 95/2 |lvl2MP = 10 |lvl2AP = N/A |lvl3power = 140/2 |lvl3MP = 15 |lvl3AP = 700 |note = Bonus skills have their trigger chance multiplied by 1.5}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 When Lance joins the party he already comes with the skill at level 1. Apart from normal attack and extra skills, Double Shot is Lance's only physical skill that does not have a cooldown. As such, it can utilized as a consistent means to inflict status effects. In fact, it is often a better idea to have Lance use Double Shot instead of his normal attack. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |StatusChance = (150%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |lvl1power = 60/2 |lvl1MP = |lvl1AP = N/A |lvl2power = 110/2 |lvl2MP = |lvl2AP = 200 |lvl3power = 180/2 |lvl3MP = |lvl3AP = 700 |note = Bonus skills have their trigger chance multiplied by 1.5}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Skills/Spells Category:Lance